jamesdoctorwhoarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Let's kill Hitler
Let's Kill Hitler Rory drives through a corn field as Amy gives directions badly. Stopping their car, they find the Doctor standing by his TARDIS. He holds a newspaper with a photo of the crop circle reading "Doctor" they have just made, commenting "Seriously?" Amy asks if he has found Melody over the summer. Rory examines the picture. There is a line in the message that they didn't make. They dodge out of the way as a Corvette almost runs them over. Out steps Amy and Rory's best friend, Mels, who flirts with the Doctor and fondles the TARDIS. With police sirens prophecying her arrest for car theft, she points a gun at the Doctor and demands he take her to kill Hitler. Flashback: Mels is a childhood friend of Amy and Rory and a troublemaker at school. She gets in more trouble than anyone except boys, insults teachers, continually references the Doctor, steals buses and points out to Amy and Rory that they're in love. Back in the present, the TARDIS flies wildly because Mels has shot the time rotor. In 1938 Berlin, a janitor watches a Nazi officer. In a futuristic control room, the crew discuss copying the officer as the janitor follows him. In the control room, a woman complains that the last time they relied on the computer, it "made Rasputin green". She goes to 'the top level', where an electronic voice politely threatens her after a device on her wrist shuts off. She looks through a view port, which is the eye of the janitor, actually a highly advanced ship, the Teselecta. She relays colour codes to the control room. The janitor becomes the officer's double and beams him aboard with a miniaturisation ray. Learning the officer's identity, the crew leave him to the antibodies. They threaten the officer politely and kill him. The Teselecta enters Adolf Hitler's office while the captain complains about the shock-absorbers malfunctioning. Hitler asks why his officer has entered without permission. The Teselecta activates "justice mode" and paralyzes him with a beam of light from its mouth. However, one of the crew says they arrived too early in his timeline just before the TARDIS crashes through a window and knocks over the Teselecta. The TARDIS occupants stagger out in a cloud of smoke caused by Mels' havoc. Hitler thanks the dumbfounded travellers for saving him and asks what the TARDIS is. The Doctor advances on him, saying it's a police box and "The British are coming!" The Teselecta picks itself up and a panicky Hitler fires at it. Rory punches out Hitler and takes his gun. The Doctor and Amy help up the Teselecta. Rory shoves Hitler in the cupboard while the Teselecta goes into observation mode - "fainting". Mels staggers forward. She calls Hitler a lousy shot and collapses; she was hit by a bullet. Rory tries to help her and the Doctor tries keeping her conscious by talking to her. Mels says she wanted to marry the Doctor and he promises to ask her parents when they fix her up. Mels says they're right there and begins to glow. The Doctor asks Mels her name. She says it is Melody. Amy says she named her daughter after her, but the Doctor explains, "You named your daughter after your daughter". Mels begins regenerating with a scream. The crew of the Teselecta look in bewilderment at a criminal whose crimes dwarf Hitler's: Melody Pond. Melody ends her regeneration in her River Song incarnation. She wanders, babbling madly about her new look and goes off to weigh herself. The three time travellers talk. This is River Song right at the beginning. She doesn't even know her name yet. Melody asks who River is, but the Doctor refuses to tell her. She pulls out a gun, "getting back to business", points it at the Doctor and pulls the trigger. Two guns, a knife, a banana and an explanation that the Silence tailored Melody as the Doctor's "own bespoke psychopath" later, Melody kisses him with poisoned lipstick and jumps out a window to go shopping. The Doctor gives Amy his sonic screwdriver and tells her to find Melody. Dying, he reels into the TARDIS. Outside, Melody enrages soldiers into shooting her. However, she is within the first fifteen hours of her regeneration; she produces a shock wave that heals her and knocks out the guards. She steals a motorcycle. Amy and Rory steal another and follow her. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor turns on the voice interface as a hologram of himself. He asks for someone he likes. It offers images of Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Donna Noble, all of whom induce wails of guilt. It offers young Amelia Pond, who tells the Doctor that the poison comes from the Judas tree and prevents regeneration. The Doctor tries to get "Amelia" to help him gather his strength. It insists it is not Amelia, but a hologram. He collapses, whimpering for help, then hears "Fish fingers and custard" and drags himself to the console to confront the Teselecta. Elsewhere, Melody enters a restaurant and orders the patrons at gunpoint to take off their clothes. Outside, Amy and Rory wonder where she is. They see the screaming restaurant patrons run out in their undergarments and the Teselecta, now in Amy's form, arriving. Melody is working on her ensemble when Amy -- actually the Teselecta -- runs in. Amy and Rory wake up where the Nazi officer did. They are threatened politely by the antibodies until a crew member gives wrist devices to ward them. They are taken to the bridge, where they are told that their memories of these events will be erased later. Outside, the Teselecta informs Melody that she killed the Doctor on behalf of the Silence. Melody really doesn't know. Her past is all a blur. It captures Melody as it did Hitler. The Doctor arrives in evening clothes. He asks whom she killed. He uses a sonic cane to scan the Teselecta and learns Amy and Rory are inside it. Melody tries to flee, but is recaptured. The Doctor demands they leave her alone and asks who they are. The Teselecta explains that as a form of justice, they visit unpunished criminals at the ends of their lives and "give them hell", agonising pain, while the timeline continues. The Doctor asks who wants him dead and Amy persuades the captain to tell him. It says the Silence are behind the plot to kill him. They are a religious cult who believe "silence will fall" when the oldest question in the Universe is asked. It does not know what the question is. The Teselecta resumes torturing Melody. The Doctor tells Amy to save her daughter. She uses the sonic screwdriver to turn off the crew's security clearances. The antibodies attack them and they teleport to safety. Amy uses a microphone to ask the Doctor for help. The antibodies are politely threatening Rory and her again. The Doctor, struggles against his painful death. He crawls towards the TARDIS, shocking Melody that he still cares. The Doctor asks for her help, calling her River. Melody jealously demands to know who River is. Inside the Teselecta, Amy and Rory are cornered by the antibodies. They accept their doom. Suddenly,the TARDIS materialises around them. They begin to thank the Doctor. Instead, they find a shaken Melody at the console, saying she flew the TARDIS. It taught her how. They go to the Doctor, but he says there is no way for him to survive. He asks to speak to Melody. He asks her to find River Song, whispers something in her ear and dies. Melody asks who "River Song" is. Amy orders the Teselecta to show them. It shifts into the form of Melody's current incarnation. Having learned that she is the Doctor's "beloved friend", she asks her parents if the Doctor is "worth it". They don't understand her question, but agree he is. Melody gives up all her incarnations to save the Doctor. Melody wakes in the best hospital in the universe. The Doctor leaves her a TARDIS blue diary. They must leave her to find her own way back to them. In 5123, Melody, now calling herself River Song, applies to study at the Luna University. When asked why she wants a degree in archaeology, she says she is "looking for a good man". Cast *The Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *River Song - Alex Kingston *Mels - Nina Toussaint-White *Adolf Hitler - Albert Welling *Amelia Pond - Caitlin Blackwood *Young Mels - Maya Glace-Green *Young Rory - Ezekiel Wigglesworth *Zimmerman - Philip Rham *Carter - Richard Dillane *Anita - Amy Cudden *Jim - Davood Ghadami *Harriet - Ella Kenion *German Officer - Mark Killeen *Professor Candy - Paul Bentley *Nurse - Eva Alexander *Female Teacher - Tor Clark